The Future
by MaybeAYoutuber
Summary: After the Life Fibers are defeated, there's still one enemy that remains. AN enemy that seeks revenge, though that enemy is very weak, he has controlled the strongest weapon. The weapon nobody thought they could control. Ryuko. (Ryuuzu, Stasori, Gamako, and Nouka.)
1. Chapter 1 - Reunion Night

**SO. In this fanfiction there might be big changes in the story. But sadly, the ending of Senketsu stays. (I'm Evil :3 :3.) One is that Uzu was Ryuko's childhood one and only best friend, but she totally forgot when her dad dies. I'm a 12 year-old girl, and it's my first time to write a fanfiction. But, it's not my first time to write. I'm writing a story on WattPad, if you would like to hear about it, please do tell. Now, it all starts like this O3O:**

After Ryuko had saved the world and lost Senketsu and graduated, she moved in with her sister, Satsuki, that lived in a huge mansion. Nonnon and Houka got engaged and moved in together in a new house, while Mako and Ira got married and lived together in a new house, BUT, in addition to their three kids. The elder one is the girl, Kokorou, the middle one is Kotaru, and the last one is a toddler, Gokarou. Kokorou has nice long blonde hair and black eyes with slightly darkn skin, just like Ira. Kotaru has a brunnete coconut head with white skin and brown eyes, like Mako's. Gokorou was the same, but one difference, his eyes were black. Uzu, on the other hand, worked as some kind of coach, for karate. He was fit enough and he thought why not make a career out of it. He's always so exhausted after his shift, so he usually sleeps at a bench there. Speaking of jobs, Satsuki became head of a business company, Nonnon became an OFFICIAL performer, Mako took her mother's skill and became a chef, and Ira, Ira became a lawyer. On the other hand, the biggest job of all was Inumuta's. The government admired his hacking skills, and used it for their advantage. Iori decided to stitch normal clothes, and make a tiny shop of his out of it. Soroi continued to serve Satsuki, in addition to Ryuko. Everyone liked the idea of normal lives. The gang usually goes to visit Satsuki and Ryuko once at a time, but then Satsuki decided that Iori moves in with them. Iori found it no problem and moved in as well, but the least one to come around was Uzu. It upsets him that he can't come often, so he decided to make it up to them by making something called the 'reunion night', where they all would meet at the mansion in the living room and watch movies and do stuff together every Saturday night, where everyone's free. They all agreed so that every Saturday night, each of them has something to do. At one of the nights, while they were chatting, Nonnon blurted out.

"Monkey's late, again."

"Nonnie, you gotta get used to it."

Inumuta said, wrapping his arms around Nonnon, hugging her from the back of the couch.

"I know, but I mean, come on,"

She pointed out, putting her hand on his, looking up at him.

"he was the one that decided to make it up to us."

"Oh well, you know Uzu."

Inumuta said, sighing.

"Guys, come on! Don't be so gloomy about it!"

"Yeah. I agree with Mako. I'm sure he has his reasons!"

Ryuko said, trying to cheer them up.

"Why are you covering him, Ryuko?"

"Could it be, dear sister, that you like Uzu Sanageya?"

Ira and Satsuki smirked at each as they finished.

"Hey! W-what? I never said anything like that! I was helping a friend out, g-geez!"

They were all laughing as Ryuko's face was flushing. Soroi could hear them laughing, all except Ryuko, from the kitchen. Just as everyone started laughing, Uzu walked in from the front door and ran to the living room, catching them all laughing.

"What'd I miss this time?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Sanageyama."

Iroi said sarcastically, Ryuko just stood there was about to walk in as two kids jumped on him, tackling him, as the third child lies in Mako's arms, still looking around with his big black eyes.

"Uzu is here, Uzu is here, Yay!"

"Hey, Kokorou, Kotaru! How are you guys! You've got quite the hieght, huh?"

"I'm 6 years old, of course I'm tall!"

"Hey! Me too, right? I'm 4!"

"Of course, little brother."

Uzu got up as the kids ran again to place they came from that was filled with toys. He went to Mako that was holding Gokorou.

"How's the little 2 year old buddy?"

Gokorou looked at him in confusion, blinking rapidly.

"Hm, kawaii."

Uzu looked up, to see everyone all normal, while Ryuko still has signs of flushing.

"Oi, Ryuko, what's up with you? When I came in, you were all flushy."

"Oh, r-really?"

"Now, you're flushing even more."

"Oh.. um.. Ahem, excuse me while I go check on Soroi."

She cleared her throat as she walked awkwardly to the kitchen, leaning to the fridge, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Huh? Lady Ryuko? What happened this time?"

"Awkward situation."

"So, I've heard."

" ... Who's side are you on?"

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of ship it."

"Oh, not you, too!"

"Lady Ryuko, think about it. The pairing looks cute, and not to mention, attractive."

"Did you forget that I literally forgot him back then? I was engulfed by my dad's death that I thought I had no friends. While he, on the other had, knew exaclty who I am. It wouldn't feel too good to be forgotten by your childhood best friend now, would it?"

"But you do like him, don't you?"

"Well... Yeah.. A little.. But I don't he'd want a relationship with me after THAT. .. Man, I feel like I lost two friends, not just.."

Ryuko put her hand wear Senketsu's yellow eye should be.

"Senketsu.."

"Lady Ryuko.."

"Ryuko."

"Huh?"

She raised her head, revealing her teared up eyes.

"Just call me.. Ryuko.."

"You're.."

"Yes.. I know I'm tearing up. We never speak of this again, okay?"

"Yes, L- I mean Ryuko."

"Good guy.."

She walked up to the living room with her head down.

"I'm going for a walk."

"On reunion night? But Ryuko, you can't be offended by what me and ... Satsuki said-"

"Leave her be, Ira."

"Huh?"

"Let her go."

"Thanks, sis."

She said, leaving, closing the door behind her. Satsuki looked at Soroi, who was facing the door, sighing as he pushed the food cart. She knew exactly why Ryuko needed a walk.

"Ryuko, I know you miss him, but hold on tight, little sister.."

She thought.


	2. Chapter 2 - Disney

**So from here, I think the intensity starts. **

Ryuko walked along to what appeared to be a never ending street, thinking that having this walk would've ruined the night for them.

_"I don't want to ruin the night for them.. should I go back and forget about it? I mean, I'm gonna have to move on one day.."_

She said beneath her breath. While she walking, something caught her eye. She looked to her side to see a man covering his face holding a knife and a wallet, trying to break a lock on a big simple nice house.

"A burglar? Aren't these people old? Considering it's midnight, poor owner might be asleep. What if that guy just came to kill him? .. Or her?"

The man walked in and left the door open.

"Smart-ass.. I wonder who's house is this?"

She went up to the mailbox to see the name of the owner of the house.

"Oh no.. That can't be.."

She stared at the mailbox that had a clear-as-sunshine name written on it, _**Uzu Sanageyama**_.

"This is Uzu's house? Seriously? He has this big of a house and sleeps at work? ... Baka. Well, I gotta check that person out."

Ryuko walked in the house looking for the person. She went up to the bed room to find that the burglar was trying to break another lock, that had Uzu's bamboo sword.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

The man stopped, but did not turn around.

"Figures, should've thought about you guys living together now."

"We don't! I was walking by and then saw you."

"Is that so?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm on old.. pal of Uzu, Satsuki, and you."

"Excuse me, I don't recall knowing shit-heads. But the voice is familiar.."

"Yeah, remember the voice."

"I can't put my finger on it... Anyways, what do you want from Uzu's sword?"

"I want to use it,"

The suddenly, Ryuko heard a crack, the crack of the lock being broken. The person took out sword, then took off his mask and turned around to Ryuko.

"to get my revenge on him."

Ryuko's eyes widened, knowing who he is.

"You..."

"But.. You know.. Since you're standing here.. I'll use that oppurtiunity as a,"

He raised the bamboo sword infront of Ryuko's face.

"starter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile..

"Oi, last time, Ira decided what movie to watch, it's Mako's turn."

"But.. I wanted to pick the movie."

"Sh! Little brother! You're gonna get us in trouble!"

"It's okay, Kokorou. Kotaru, you can pick a movie."

"Can it be anything?"

"Anything."

"Yay! Thank you, Uzu!"

Kotaru ran to the CDs and started looking through them.

"Satsuki, are you sure we shouldn't wait for Ryuko?"

"Iori, do you know why she needed a walk?"

"No.."

"I do. I think she wouldn't want us to wait for her."

"Whatever you say, you're the elder sister."

Kotaru ran to us, he was holding four movies.

"Kotaru, you know we're only watching one for tonight, right?"

"Yes, but dad, I don't know which one should we watch."

"Give me, I will check."

Kotaru gave Satsuki the movies and then she gave us a confused look.

"I don't really know any of these."

"Oh wow. That's bad."

"Give me, I'll check."

Satsuki gave Mako the CDs, then suddenly Mako let out a huge scream.

"You never watched The Lion King, Finding Nemo, Peter Pan, AAAAAAAAAAND Lilo & Stitch?!"

"With the childhood I had, no."

"I don't know what to pick either! Let's see... How about... Something your type, Satsuki! The Lion King!"

"The name sure is interesting!"

"You might cry, but hey, you will like it at the end!"

"Oh. We'll see about that."

"Kokorou, put the movie in."

Mako gave the two other CDs to Nonon, who gave them to Inumuta, who put them aside. Kokorou and Kotaru and sat down beside their parents.

"I want water, but I can't move. Kids, scoot to the side a bit?"

"No wait, I'll get them for you."

Soroi got up from the chair they put for him at the back and then he went to the kitchen and came again with a glass of water, he gave it to Mako. The movie starts, and then the disney sign comes.

"Disney? I've heard of that, but have never watched any of their movies."

Mako was going to spit out the water, but held it and put the empty cup aside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Couple of minutes later. (There Will Be A Lot Of These XD)

Satsuki's eyes teared up a bit.

"See? I told you, no one could handle Mufasa's death."

"I guess you were right. Poor cub, doesn't know he's being tricked."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Some Time Later.

"That was nice.."

"I know!"

"So, disney does a lot of these good movies?"

"Yeah! Millions and billions!"

"I would want to see them."

"Alirght, how about, every Wednesday night, when me and you have half shift, I stay over and watch Disney movies together?"

"Fine, fine."

"Oh! Oh! Get us along!"

Kokorou and Kotaru yelled out in excitment.

"Ira, do you want to take care of Gokarou (It's Gokarou, not Gokorou.) while we're out or should I take him?"

"No, I got it."

"I'm in."

"Uzu?"

"I love Disney. Don't judge me."

"I would love to drag Inumuta with me and come, but we don't have half shifts."

"We understand, Nonon."

"I live in the house, too. So I'm in."

"Iroi's coming, too. Great!"

"Soroi? Care to join?"

"I might."

"Feel free, I'm not forceful."

"Yes, I know, Lady Satsuki."

"I wonder where Ryuko is."

They heard some one use the key to open the front door. The end of the hallways was the front door, and the were in the living room, so they didn't see.

"I bet that's Ryuko."

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom. Where exactly is the bathroom again?"

"Second door to the left."

"M'kay. Thanks."

They heard a loud thud.

"I'm gonna check what that was on the way."

Uzu walked out the door and turned to the hallway, which means he saw the front door.

"Ryuko!"

Everybody in the living room looked back Uzu is confusion, while Satsuki in worry.

"Ryuko!"

He Repeated louder as her ran to the front door. They got up and ran after him to the front door, there was a passed out beaten up Ryuko that had cuts and bruises everywhere. He went to her side and found a note on her shoulder. He took it and read it out loud.

"Dear Uzu,

Next time, don't send your girlfriend to look after your house while I'm trying to steal your stuff. I couldn't take the bamboo sword, but at least I bet her up with it. P.S. Here's some money to get her some new clothes, IF she wakes up.

Sincerely, "

...

"Sincerely who, Uzu?!"

"Takarada.."


	3. Chapter 3 - Child Hood

**How'd you like the previous chapter ;3? (I'm sowwy, I feel the need to write anything in bold at the top so I can feel comfortable with my writing. Of course, while I write my real books, that doesn't happen XD.)**

"I don't get it.. Weren't her wounds suppose to automatically disappear? Isn't she made out of Life Fibers? They could do us some favor right now, you know."

Uzu asked, as Satsuki paced around, hands behind her back, at the door of the hospital room, waiting with everyone else.

"Yes, that is one of the questions that have been on my mind."

"You have more?"

"Of course I needs to be explanation!"

Iori slammed his fist on the side of the chair.

"Well.. tell me some of your questions. Might come in handy."

"Prepare. First off, where was Ryuko during the time? Was she at your house? It's the only way to explain the bamboo sword thing! But what if it was lies? What if it's someone trying to put it up on Takarada? Why would Takarada even be here? When would he had arrived? There's a big possibility that some one else could be behind it, but what if it was Takarda? Why would he beat up Ryuko? And with your bamboo sword? Why was he even at your house? Did he do that intentionally? Did he have no choice? Was Ryuko threatnening him? I highly doubt it, though. From what I know of Ryuko, and of course, the data Houka used to have, is that she might be aggressive, but it would be for a reason. Why would Takarda want your bamboo sword? Doesn't he have enough money to make one of his own back at his place? Was he trying to steal yours? Why steal it? You guys are suppose to be friends, or that I know of, at the end, he did do some slight things to help us defeat Ragyo and saluted us when we were leaving. Did you do something to him before?"

"Um... What?"

"Ugh. You're lucky I have a good memory."

"I think I might answer Satsuki's question."

"Houka?"

"It's been a long time since Ryuko fought with anyone, or did something super active, so the Life Fibers in her body got weak, and probably didn't have the power to reunite. That would be my only explanation on the situation... for now."

"That could be it! But.. there's one thing troubling me..."

"Nonon, what do you have in mind?"

"Listen, if the Life Fibers are too weak, that means that they will disappear, a nature of a Life Fiber is energy or poof. So, there could be two ending for this story, 'The Happily Ever After', is if Ryuko turns human like she always wanted, or 'The Bad Ending', where.."

Nonon trailed off, when she realized we all got the massege. Everyone took a glance at Satsuki, who took the hint when we all looked at her, worried of her reaction.

"Oh no, I didn't get her to lose her. She's gonna be alright, everybody, she's gonna be okay."

Satsuki said. Too bad, she didn't know Uzu could stil sense she's lying to herself. He looked at her, and then to the door, then to the ground. He sighed heavily. Mako said something she kinda shouldn't have for now.

"Why did he say 'girlfriend', though?"

Uzu raised his head up. Everyone stared at him for a while.

"... What?"

"You what. Have you people been secretly dating or something?"

"What? No. I'm sure Takarda was being the ass he's always been."

"He better have, for your sake. If you're gonna date Ryuko, not secretly, or I could rip out your spine or something."

Uzu's eyes twitched in terror to the answer and stuck his back to the chair and raised his hands up, sheilding himself, in attempt to protect himself from Satsuki. They all giggled for a while, then it was quite again. Except for the nurses that roamed the halls and the speakers that hugged the walls. After a while, the door finally opened, and the doctor stood there.

"She's okay. No internal organs bleeding, nor are there broken bones. She seems fine to me. I think she took a hit to the head, that made her unconcious. If she wishes to go home after she wakes up, make sure she rests alot for the first .. four to five days, alright?"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Can we go see her, though?"

"Sure, but she's still unconcious. I'm not quite sure if you'd fit through the door, son."

Ira gave him a poker face. The doctor laughed like a mad man then suddenly stopped and pointed at a button.

"If anything happens, press the red button. I'll be there in the blink of an eye."

"Thank you."

Ira rolled his eyes as we walked inside. Satsuki and Uzu took the chairs next to the bed. Iori looked at Satsuki's worried face, and sighed as he sat beside her. After a while, Kotaru pulled Mako's shirt and she looked at him.

"Mom.. I'm tired.. Can I go home?"

"Then, we should go."

"No! Mom, Kotaru wants to go! I wanna stay and check on Ryuko!"

"Kokorou, you guys still have school tomorrow. You may not go today, but you have to get some rest. It's 4 AM. You wouldn't want dad to take two trips, now, would you?"

"I guess not..."

They left. After a while more, Nonon almost fell asleep on Houka's shoulder.

"You guys should go, too. Nonon seems tired."

"Yesterday's performance did use a lot of me."

Nonon rubbed her eyes and clinged onto Houka.

"Come on. Let's go home."

The both got up and waved goodbye. Then left. Uzu started to smudge Ryuko's cheeks with his finger tips.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. When we were young, she used to HATE it when I smudged her cheeks. They always turn bright red later on."

"That's really cute. I wonder how you two looked like when you were kids."

"I do have a photo.."

"You do?"

"We used to love the flash of the camera when it takes a photo. We decided to take one of ours and keep it. She said I should keep it because 'guys always forget important things'. So much for that."

Iori and Satsuki awed.

"That is soo cute! Why haven't you ever told me about the photo? Or even the childhood you guys had?"

"If I just had time to spend with you guys.."

"On reunion nights, you can stay over."

"Seriously."

"Seriously."

"One condition."

"Yeah?"

"If she doesn't mind."

"Why her opinion?"

"'Cause she did some pretty dumb stuff before which could embarress her if I told you without a warning."

"You seriously make the best dad ever."

"Shut up, Iori. I haven't even dated anyone yet. I dunno if I plan to at all. Anyways, it's a fact that Ryuko could turn something so small to a big embarressment for some odd reason. She'd always been shy, but then she met me and we got along."

"Ryuko was SHY? Impossible. My sister was shy? Out of all the people that could've been shy as a kid, it was Ryuko?"

"You see, half of her story isn't lies."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ryuko used to be bullied at a younger age because of her different eye shape and red hair streak. They used to call her 'mecha eyes'. Oh how I HATED those guys.."

"That's horrible.."

"How did you guys meet, though?"

"Well, I was walking by and I dropped my back pack on the stairs so it rolled over to the bottom. I went down the stairs to retrive it, I looked behind me and saw a kid under the stairs eating her lunch, alone. She was eating a peanut butter jelly sandwhich, she loves those. I asked her who she is, she just kept staring. I intoruced myself and told her if she doesn't want to introduce herself it was okay. I then proceeded to ask further questions like 'where you from?' blah blah blah for days. Then I hit the question spot. I asked her why she's always down here alone. She told me about the bullies. Then, I promised to protect her from now on no matter what. She finally smiled back at me. Then she said. 'Ryuko.' I asked what, and she said 'My name is Ryuko Matoi. I would like it if we stay friends forever, Uzu.' I told her instead of friends, best friends. I WAS ACTUALLY HUGGED BY HER. She was so cute when she was young, and she still is. Anyways, when it hit middle school, me and her started the gang that you fought. Ryuko wasn't there because the middle school year was over when we fought and she had that important letter from her dad. I told her that I'm going Hounoji (Have no idea how to spell it) Acedemy, when she said she'll come too, I teased her saying that she can't stay away from me a second. I was just teasing, but she actually hugged me and nodded. I felt like the jerk I always was. Then at the train station, she had to go alone. I just said goodbye from there. Then later on, I find her at Hounoji Academy, as my enemy, and I can't even do anything about it."

Uzu sighed as he frowned at his memories, still smudging her face. Her skin was soothe and milky, which kind of got him carried away while telling the tale. He then realized ther silence and looked at Satsuki and Iori like he had woken up from an unexpected nap.

"Have I said too much?"

"Why didn't you tell us, though?"

He looked down again and sighed, still smudging.

"If I told you I knew Ryuko back then you would've stripped away my only family, the elite four."

He then looked up them, biting his lips, realizing what he had just said. Satsuki looked at Iori, and back at Uzu, blinking rapidly. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and blushed. He then sighed once again and looked down at Ryuko, and started to smudge her cheek again. Frowning.

"Can we please close the conversation? I don't want to talk about it, at least not now."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be, I may have had a bad child hood, but I think yours would be considered worse with that thing with you."

"I think mine is better because 'mother' used to treat me as a normal child. She used to take care of me. I didn't notice she was using me, but I had an alright childhood. I won't ask about yours, for now."

"I guess you could say mine was a little worse... Oi, shoot! I just remembered! It's 6 AM and I only signed 6 hours since 12, the nurse is coming, I hear her footsteps."

"Even if your eyes are open, your hearing is stil great. I think we should go though."

"Seriously? I don't wanna go.. It's not what you think people, not that. I have a free shift today, I could freely go, or not. I'll pretend to sleep and you cover me, alright?"

"Fine.."

Uzu pretended to sleep on the chair's arm just before the second the nurse opened the door.

"I'm sorry ma'am and sirs, but the visiting hours are over."

"Okay."

Satsuki and Iori stood up and went to the nurse.

"This guy's a heavy sleeper, it will take you ten million years just to get him to hear your voice. I say let him sleep. He's already been through a lot."

"But... Okay.."

They all walked out and Satsuki smirked to Uzu as they closed the door. As soon as they left, Uzu raised his head up and looked around and just looked at Ryuko.

Later, Ryuko opened her eyes and looked around, she looked beside her just to see Uzu asleep on the chair, and he was sort of holding her hand. She got up and sat, looking at the tubes in her hands and the clothes she had on. She realzied she was in a hospital room. She slightly shook Uzu, to wake him up.

"Uzu.."

..

"Uzu."

..

"Uzu, come on, wake up."

Uzu groaned and rubbed his eyes, then looked at Ryuko. He just sat there in silence for about 15 seconds then went in for a hug.

"Ryuko you daughter of a bitch got me worried!"

Ryuko slightly blushed as she was confused of how fast he was.

"How.. how long did you stay by my side?"

"Considering it's 8 AM, 8 hours. Exactly."

"You were here since 12?!"

"Yeah, I kind of didn't want to leave till I knew you were okay..."

"That's so sweet of you... Where's Satsuki and the others?"

"They were all here, but they all left. I, on the other hand, stayed."

"Don't you have a job?"

"Yeah, but today's free shift. Feels good to teach knowing there's always a replacement."

Ryuko chuckled a little bit, causing Uzu to smile. She then looked at him and said something 'surprising'.

"You know, thank's for that opinion thing."

"What?"

"You know.. while you and Satsuki and Iori were chatting about our childhood."

"You.. you heard that?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything!"

His face blushed pink, almost as pink as Nonon's hair, as he threw his hands in the air.

"You're so cute.. Although I hated the fact that you kept smudging my face."

"Sorry.. Just had to touch the face. Hehehe."

"What happened? How did I end up here?"

Uzu gave Ryuko the note Zeni Takarda left on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah.. now I remember... Should I kill him?"

"You should rest in for now. That's what the doctor said. Plus, you can come home, now that you're awake."

"Really? Cool! This bed is hard like rocks! .. But wait.."

"Hm?"

"Why aren't my injuries .. 'gone'?"

"I'll let Houka and Nonon explain."

"Okay, can I just go home now?"

"We need permission."

"Screw permission,"

She pulled the tubes out of her arms and stood up,

"I'm out. You coming or not?"

Uzu grinned as they snuck out of the hospital and into his car.

"Nice car."

"Thanks."

"Now let's ride!"

They smirked as her opened the window and went full speed and yelled.

"Let's break some rules! "

"WOOHOO!"


	4. Chapter 4- Warmth

**HELLOOOOOOOO. If you're actually reading these, I'm happy. If you're actually here, I'm excited. If you're following this, I'm hyper. If you're favorit...ing? XD this, I'm PROUD. Not sure if you care, BUT PLEASE DO XD I will do 1ST person now. I now realize 'narrator' me, doesn't fit XD**

_**(Ryuko)**_

"That was some ride, Uzu!"

"Tell me about it! It's been a while since I've been riding this .. 'freely'. What was your favorite part of it?"

"The 360's of course! How did you pull three 360's off?! It's amazing that the car didn't crash! Unlike Ira."

"Give Ira a break, he was a beginner back then."

"Yeah.. Anyways, what do you think your penalty will be when Satsuki finds out you snuck me out?"

"Death."

"Commmeeee onnn give HER a break. She nicer now."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You haven't heard the conversation we had earlier outside the room, have you?"

He shook his head and left the car. I opened the car door and OH MY GOD IT'S FREEZING!

"What's with the weather?! I'm already cold!"

"It IS winter, dummy. Here."

He took off his robe-like coat and handed it to me.

"This should keep you warm. Let's hope the mansion is, too."

He was wearing his green tank top, I could already see his muscles clenching from the cold.

"But.. what about you? You're wearing a tank top, and I already sense you're cold."

"At least it's better than the hospital clothes. Just take the damn thing already."

I took it and wore it. This is EXTREMELY warm.. Oh I could sleep in this. I sighed and hugged myself. I looked at Uzu, who's muscles were still clenchy. He was smirking at me.

"Are we going to go inside or are you going to stay here and hug yourself?"

"I prefer staying here and hugging myself."

I said sarcastically as Uzu smiled. We walked to the door and Uzu clicked the door bell. We heard the radio thingy with Iori's voice.

"Who is it?"

Uzu looked at me and threw his arms at the radio thing, smirking.

"Hey Iori."

We could both hear him spit out the drink he was drinking as heavy footsteps of two people came running to the door while Uzu and I held our laughter but not for too long. Then suddenly, the front door slammed open, with Stasuki looking at the ground.

"_**Uzu Sanageyama**_..."

"Look, Ryuko wanted to leave as soon as she woke up and I was the only one around."

"I'm going to _**END YOU!**_"

"RYUKO DO SOMETHING!"

He hid behind me. I laughed as I looked at Satsuki.

"Hey listen, sista, he helped me out and I owe him, you wanna hurt 'em? Show me how'll do it while I protect him."

I hugged him real tight, I almost blushed myself. Satsuki sighed.

"Fine, I won't hurt him. You can come in now. Our pajamas aren't exactly cold-proof."

"Pajamas? Speak for yourself, woman. I was sitting in my boxers with my tea then I heard her and grabbed my white coat."

Iori shoved his arms around and walked inside while we laughed and followed. Iori went back in his room, and all I heard was him throwing his coat and jumping onto his bed. We ALL then heard:

"WARM!"

We laughed again as we walked to the living room and sat on the couches.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"We? I think you meant it as in you and Ryuko. This tank short dress is not enough warmth for a pajama as a blanket is."

Satsuki got up and untied her white robe on her way to her room. As soon as Satsuki left the living room, I looked at Uzu.

"So, what are we, as in me and you, gonna do?"

I chuckled and so did he.

"I'm kind of tired myself.."

I rubbed my eyes, yawned, and stretched.

"Well, you should go to sleep. The doctor said you should stay in for at least four days. Don't be surprised if Satsuki starts giving you breakfast in bed or asking if you want a massage or asking how you are or if you need anything just tell her every five seconds."

Uzu sighed as he got up, so did I.

"Welp, I'm off night, bestie. It was good knowing you're going to be okay. Sorry for causing this..it's all kind of my fault. I wonder what Takarada wants."

_**(Uzu)**_

I left the living room and I was just at the front door I heard fast and loud footsteps and a felt good grip on my wrist.

"Wait.."

I turned my head to see Ryuko.

"Don't go.."

"Umm.."

"It's not safe for anyone, especially you, to go outside alone.. You should.. You should stay for the day.."

"Are you sure Satsuki would want me in here?"

"Meh, I think it's fine. Just take any pajama Iori has or something. We have spare rooms, there's one by mine. Mine's the third door to the left so the spare room is the fourth door to the left."

"I'm not his size. That shouldn't be a problem anyways. I'll sleep in my pants, they're okay. I need you to wake me up."

"Me? Are you sure? Last time I woke you up, you just hugged me."

"Are you implying you don't like it when your best friend hugs you?"

"W-what! No! I'd like to get a hug from you, I mean, you always know when I need hugs!"

She blushed red, almost as red as her hair streak. I grinned.

"See ya next time I wake up."

I gave her a salute as I walked to the spare room beside her room, then she came rushing to walk beside me.

"Are you sure you want ME to wake you up? .. I mean.. You don't want to wake up naturally or anything?"

"It's your choice, red streak. You do whatever you want to. I just want to keep up my schedule and not oversleep. I still have a job as a kendo teacher and I have no time to spare. My alarm doesn't always wake me up."

"Wow. I didn't know you could be organized."

"Tch, not always. Being too organized is just annoying. And bein too messy is just plain weird."

"Well.. what time you want me to wake you up?"

"Since I usually sleep at 11 PM and wake up at 6 AM , wake me up at about 4 PM."

"O-okay.. I might as well see if Satsuki or Iori are fit for the job."

We both gave each other grins and entered the rooms. I was kind of surprised.

"Wow. This room is NEAT. I think this is cleaner than mine. But the beds are equal sized."

I took off my shirt and put it aside on a chair. I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that is."

I opened the door to see a Ryuko in her orange pajamas handing out my coat.

"You forgot this."

"Are you sure you don't want it? You seemed cold."

"The blankets should do enough.."

"No, no. It's okay. You should keep it. I'm sure it'll make you warm."

I then relaized she's blushing.

"Hey, you're just gonna wake me up, not freakin' make out with me."

"I know.. I know.. But what if I don't wake up at the right time? What if I forget?"

"Then don't worry about it, I'll have to rely on my alarm. It's no biggie."

"If..if you say so..."

She walked away into her room and closed the door. I closed the door and threw myself on the bed. I was hanging on all this cold.. finally warmth.. I put my alarm then covered myself in the blanket and quickly went into deep sleep.

_**(Ryuko)**_

"Ummm.. Stasuki? Are you asleep yet?"

I knocked on Satsuki's door and whispered while opening the door. She sat. Obviously not.

"No. Is there something wrong?"'

"No, I just need you or Iori to wake Uzu up at 4 PM."

"Why."

"He says he has his 'schedule' that he wants to keep up to."

"Blech, I'll inform Iori if I wake up any time soon."

"Okay.. "

I closed the door and walked to my room. I entered and closed the door behind me. I looked at Uzu's coat, that I put on the side of the drawer, then I decided to put it on. I put it on and sat in the bed. I slowly let myself loose and stared at the ceiling. I shifted to my side and I hugged the coat. My eyes drifted and I was already asleep and sound.


	5. Chapter 5 - Time Flies

**(Uzu)**

I sat on the bed, I rubbed my eyes and stretched my hands. I yawned heavily as I raised an eye brow to sneak a peak at the snooze button. I pressed the button and just sat there. Then, she came. The door slammed open, so did my eyes. I looked at the door and I saw her. She was running at me then yelled.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUPPP!"

My eyes widened and I had a goofy smile on my face, and so did she. Before I could react, I was stuck to the bed.

"Morning!"

"Morning Ryuko."

"I didn't forget! I'm glad I didn't."

"Well, I'm glad too, so you can get off, now that I'm awake."

"Oh, sorry."

She got off and stood by the bed, giggling and excited and .. jumpy. I sat again and scratched my head.

"You know, I remember telling you that the doctor said to rest in for at least four days."

"Wait, from today!?"

"Yes, from today."

"But... okay.."

She sighed and looked to the ground, losing all her energy. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in, I clenched my hand into a fist and rubbed my knuckles on her head.

"At least you get service in bed, you lucky bastard!"

She laughed and pushed my hands off.

"Hey! Oh come on! I just brushed it!"

We both laughed then she started teasing me.

"Well, since I need rest, carry me to my bed, servant."

"Go get your ass on your bed, you can walk."

She kicked me in the shoulder then crossed her arms.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I maybe need rest, but I can still kick your butt while I'm at it."

"Tch, fine."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as she put her hand dramatically on her forehead.

"Trust test."

"Wait, what?"

She then dropped to the back, I quickly caught her with both my arms.

"I could've dropped you, you know."

She opened one of her eyes and said happily.

"But you didn't did you?"

She closed her eye again and did a dramatic scene.

"To the bed, servant."

"Fine, princess."

I smiled, and I could sense her smirking. I walked to her bed room.

"Now, gently place me on the bed."

I smirked and threw her on the bed. In mid air, she wiggled around then sunk into her mattres.

"Hey! What part of gently do you not understand?"

"What? That was pretty gentle."

"Whatever.. Well, second command is, get my comb and brush my hair!"

"What."

"You ruined it, you brush it back. The comb is in the drawer of the dresser, you baka."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, I smirked while walking to get the brush.

"Hey, about that photo when we were young, can I see it?"

"Well it's not A photo.."

"You have more?"

"Yep, and sure you can see 'em. Next reunion night."

"Fine..."

I opened the dresser drawer, I got the comb, but then when I turned around, Ryuko was crossing her legs, looking at the bed. Her expression tells me she's ... troubled..

"Ryuko?"

She raised her head and looked at me in surprise.

"What? Yeah? MM?"

"You looked sad there for a moment."

"I guess I was just.. lost in thought."

"What were you thinking of?"

"MMM Pizza."

She grinned and scratched the back of her head. I grinned and sat behind her on the bed, crossing my legs. I started brushing her hair and it was so soft...

"Wow, your hair is incredibley soft."

I complimented her, expected a 'Tch, duh, baka.' but it wasn't what I got. She did the same face and looked at her feet, wiggling her toes.

"Yeah.. I guess.."

Something's not right here.. I crawled infront of her and looked down at her like a rabbit. She gave it a smirk, that faded quickly. I sat correctly still crossing me legs.

"Ryuko, what's wrong? There's something bothering you, isn't there.."

She looked to her right, still looking down. I grabbed her by the chin, lifted her face, and looked straight into her eyes.

"You do know you can tell me anything.. right?"

She sighed and looked at me as I put my hand down.

"I know.. I know.. I just... I can't tell you this time."

"But, you can tell your best friend anything, you know."

"That's exactly why I'm not going to tell you. Because you're my best friend and... and I don't want you hurt.."

My green eyes widened into her blue ones as she looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"It means nothing. Forget this happened, okay? All I can tell you is that Zeni is included. And no. He didn't do 'it', that's a total different situatuion."

"Well.. okay then.. I guess I'm gonna go.."

"What? It's still five! Stay a little more! Satsuki and Iori are always at work! They are now!"

"Wait, you're saying,we're home alone?"

"Well, ya, that's why Satsuki woke me up to wake you up an hour ago."

"Makes sense."

" ... Hey.. umm... could you give me a second?"

"Go ahead."

She got off then started running towards the living room, I snuck up behind her and stood at the door. She started talking to herself.

"Okay, okay, who's free now.. who's free now... Hmmmmmmm... Oh! Yes!"

She used the telephone and dialed a number.

"Come on.. come on.. pick up!"

It's time to use my hearing abilities. All we heard was .. baby noises.

"Heeeeey.. Baby Gokaru, could you put your daddy on the phone?"

"Dada?"

I then could hear Ira's voice coming froma distance.

"Hey! Hey! No chewing on the telephone! And you! Stop chewing on my ears! Both of you!"

Then a lot of giggles and footsteps then a thud.

"Okay,okay, you win, at least you can climb on me, just let me answer the phone!"

After a lot of laughter of a family, he finally picked up.

"Yes, who is it?"

"I bet you're having a great time."

"R-Ryuko?!"

"YAAAY IT'S RYUKO!"

"GIVE US RYUKO ON THE PHONE DADDY!"

"Ryuuuu..."

"For God's sake, what are you, three children or three little devils?!"

After awhile of "Please, just give me a minute.." we heard footsteps and heavy breathing.

"Are you okay? Are you calling from the hospital?"

"I'm okay and no, I'm calling from my house."

"How?"

"Tch, I woke up at 8 AM and Uzu snuck me out."

"Real smooth best friend you got there.."

"Give him a break, he's a nice guy. He's awesome, for sure. Anyways, I need you to do me a favor."

"A favor?"

"I need you to tell the others, everyone, to not go alone anywhere and peel their eyes open."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it... And tell Kotaru and Kokorou that they sadly can't come with Mako on Wednesydays,okay?"

"I'm still confused.. but okay.I'm tell everyone when I get a chance."

"Okay, Thanks a lot."

"Your welco- hey! Who bit me!?"

Then a bunch of laughter and foot steps and a 'Come here, you!' then a hang up. Alright, it's my time to move.

"Hey, what were you doing?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Did I take too long?"

"Not really, I just came to check on you."

"That's nice."

"Well, I onlly think I'm staying till' some one gets home. I don't know if I should stay too much."

"B-but you should! Y-you have to! It's not safe!"

"Does this have to do with your secret?"

" . . . Yeah..."

"Well, fine.. I'll stay just a little bit longer, then I have to go. It's not like I live here."

"Live here? ... Live .. here! That's it! Live here!"

"HA HA HA HA, no."

"Whyyyyyy?!"

"Listen, I'm not worth the trouble-"

"But you ARE to ME!"

"Listen Ryuko,"

I put my hands on her shoulders, she just looked at me curiously,

"If I go back to my house, he'll be only after me. If I come and live here, he'll be after all of you. And I swear to God if anything happens to you, any of you, I'm going to rip out his spine. And I don't want to do that."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND the doorbell rings. Thank you! I'm no good with serious talk. I opened the door to see Iori, and the sky was night-ish.

"It's night already? What time is it?"

"It's like.. Nine."

"Seriously? Five seconds ago it was five thirty! Time does fly.."

"Can I come in now?"

"Oh, sorry."

I stepped aside and Iori walked in. He looked at me with a weird look.

"What?"

"Where's Ryuko?"

"In the living room. Oh, and you will be taking care of her now 'cause I'm leaving."

"Sorry, but you can't."

"Eh?"

"Ira said 'IORI. MAKE SURE NO ONE LEAVES ALONE FROM YOUR HOUSEHOLD OR FRIENDS. M'KAY?'"

"Pffft HAHAHA, nailed that impression!"

Then Ryuko came to us at the door.

"Hi Iori."

"Shouldn't she be resting in bed?"

"Tch, I told her, but she just was talking on the phone."

"With Ira?"

I shrugged and she answered.

"Yeah. I just recieved his call."

"Oh. Good."

"Oh, and Ryuko, you should keep my coat. In case Idon't make it home alive."

"DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!"

She pounded on my chest as I laughed evily.

"Don't worry about me, I'm good."

"I guess bye now.."

"Yep."

We did our handshake and I walked out the door.

"Wooo! Haha, alright, peace out."

I gave her a peace sign and a salute and into my car I left.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sacred Secrets

**(Iori)**

I strolled through the hallway and walked into the living room. I rested on the couch and closed my eyes. I let go of my limbs, and I released a big sigh of relaxation. I crossed my legs, untied my hair, and put my hands aside. It's a routine I do when I get back from work. But.. something.. something doesn't feel right.. I opened one of my eyes to see Ryuko curled up in a ball on the opposite couch with an unusual face on. I sat up normally and put my hand on my forehead. I looked down and let out a sigh. A normal one.

"Alright.."

I grabbed Ryuko's attention as she looked at me in slight confusion, still curled up in her orange pajama and Uzu's coat ball.

"What's wrong?"

"What - What do you mean 'What's wrong'?"

"I mean, what's wrong? Your expression is intolerant and your silence strange. That means stuff is bad."

"It's .. It's nothing.."

She looked away and layed her head on her knees.

"I'm not Uzu and I can tell you're lying. If Uzu and I can tell you're lying, so can Satsuki."

She let out a sigh and looked at me.

"Listen. I have a secret. A secret I'm not telling Uzu. If I'm not telling Uzu, I'm not telling Satsuki. They're both equally important in my book. Even if they tried their hardest, I won't tell them anything."

"AAAAAND if you're not telling them, you're not telling anyone."

"...Precisley."

"Runs in the family doesn't it."

She gave me a smirk then it quickly faded.

"Cheer up. At least you get service in bed!"

"I got that already.. ... Well, what are you gonna do?"

"Design, stitch, cook, clean, watch t.v, I'm not sure. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go watch T.V in my room."

"Just.. tell me if you need anything."

"Don't do that!"

She snapped all of a sudden at me.

"I can take care of myself, okay?!"

I had no choice but to glare back.

"Look.. I - I'm sorry."

"No no no, no, it's alright."

"I - I'm gonna go now.."

She got up and quick - walked her way out of the living room and into the hallway. I got into y position on the couch aand sighed. I pulled my head back and closed my eyes. After a while, I heard the sound of two doors. Maybe she went to the bathroom first? .. Whatever anyways... I tried relaxing, but something felt wrong again. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a coupel of times. I saw a figure bending down and staring at me. Wait... Is this...

"Morning."

"AAAH SATSUKI!"

I panicked and jumped on the couch as she just laughed at me.

"Man, you scared me good.."

"Hehe.. Sorry."

She walked over and sat beside then she just... stared.

"Why are you staring at me intensively like that?"

"Oh? I was staring? I'm sorry,"

She said and blushed a little. Holly Shit Satsuki just blushed at me.

"You don't realize it, do you?"

"Eh? Realize what?"

I took my glasses off the table and put them on. Still. What's she talking about?

"You're taller than me, now."

"Wait, what."

I realized I was actually looking DOWN at her.

"Woahahahow, when did this happen? How did I not realize this."

"I honestly don't know. My height stops at your shoulders, you should've noticed."

"It does? Oh man, I need better glasses."

"Trust me,"

She leaned and put my glasses up my face,

"your glasses at just fine."

Now it was my turn to blush. She held my cheek and just waved it around for a while.

"Oh you are just so adore able! .. Speaking of adore able, where is Ryuko?"

"She said she's going to watch T.V in her room."

"And Uzu?"

"He left as soon as I came."

"Eh? Why?"

"Something about you not wanting him to stick around."

"What? Me? I never said anything.."

"Maybe he just thought you were mad at him."

"I could've killed him if Ryuko wasn't there.."

"That explains a lot."

"Well.. What are you gonna do for the day?"

"I don't know, honestly.."

"Well, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"A movie? What kind?"

"Horror. Yesterday, it said there'll be a horror movie at 10:30... So, I thought we could watch it together when we come back from work."

"That's nice. It's been a while since I've watched a horrow movie with a friend. It's 10:15, we got some time."

"I'm gonna go dress up in my pajama and come back."

"I don't have pajamas. I have boxers. It's good that I have my white coat, without it I'd be so awkward."

Satsuki chuckled a bit.

"Okay, mister boxers, get some popcorn along the way. I'll get the channel."

We went on our ways into our rooms. Wow. My room is a mess... All these papers are designs.. All these peices of clothing are stuff I haven't stitched yet.. I'm leaving my master peice to the end. Man, I want to complete it.. I took off my clothes, grabbed my white coat, and went to the kitchen.

"Alright, where's the popcorn?"

I searched through the drawers, got the popcorn, got the pan, the oil, the salt, and here we go. I stood and waited. Then, some one snuck up behind me.

"Boo!"

"AHHH!"

Satsuki laughed victorousily once again.

"Would you stop that!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

"You should go outside and tell me when the movie starts."

"Okay."

Satsuki walked outside into the living room. I looked ovr to the popcorn, it was done. Good, I was striving for some. I put it in a bowl then I heard Satsuki yelling.

"IOORRIIII THEE MOOOVIEE'SS SSTAAAARTIIIIINGGG!"

"I'''M COMMIIINNNG!"

I ran to the living room jumped on the couch beside her.

"Hi."

"SSH! It's starting!"

I looked over at the screen, it said: '**BASED ON A TRUE STORY.' **I looked at Satsuki, and she looked at me. She scooted over closer to me.

"AWW, so you are scared."

"Shh!"

~~Sometime Later~~

"OOOOOOOH DON'T GO IN THERE."

She clutched onto my shirt.

"I SAID DON'T GO IN THERE!"

Then a jumpscare happened.

"WAAAAAH!"

She dipped her face into my chest and mumbeled.

"IS IT GONE?"

"Well, it's just chasing her."

Satsuki snuck a peek at the part where the bookshelf falls on the girl's legs and she forecfully pulls them out, breaking them, with skin and gory stuff. She squeeked and hugged me tighter and put her face in my chest.

"Well, well, well, I never expected you to be one scared of this kind of stuff."

I tried to hide my awkwardness and my blushing, I hope it works.. I heard mummbling.

"Have you not seen how that thing looks like.. It gives me shivers down my spine.."

I rubbed her back.

"Does that do any good?"

"It's better than nothing.."

~~After the movie ended.~~

"That was some movie, Satsuki."

..

"Satsuki ... ?"

She was sleeping on my shoulder...

"Oh..."

**(Ryuko)**

"That was some horror movie! I think I shouldn't have watched it alone.. BUT WHAT IS DONE IS DONE! I wonder what Satsuki and Iori are doing."

I walked out the door and went into their rooms, no one's there. I called them out.

"Satsuki! Iori! Where are you guys?"

I walked to the living room and found an empty bowl and blonde hair hanging from the couch. I went to look over. There they were... Iori was lying at the edge of the couch with his hands spread out like and idiot and Satsuki was in his hands, hugging him, from what I see. I awed and decided to leave them asleep. I walked to the door of the living room, looked back, and smirked.

"It's seriously a wonder how these two aren't dating yet.."


	7. Chapter 7 - 'Love Birds?

_**(Ryuko)**_

I can't sleep.. it's still bothering me... I lay in my bed motionless, sighing. It's already one PM, not AM, and I can't sleep.. I wonder what will happen when Satsuki wakes up to find herself in Iori's arms. The reaction would be either cute, or gruesome. But I guess we can agree that they have the same relationship Uzu and I do. They knew each other since childhood. Satsuki told me that younger Iori freaked out when he met someone new, which is extremely adorable! She also told me that when she first met him at the age of six, he used to hide behind Soroi's leg and just blush and peek every now and then. I honestly could imagine and child Iori just standing speechless while Soroi trying to get him to talk to the girl and the little guy just sinks into the ground. It's probably not the first time she slept in his arms, though. But they're grown ups, now. Since they both wake up at four, might as well prepare them breakfast.

I got up and off to the kitchen, the love birds still on the couch, and I started preparing waffels. They both love waffels, and so do I, so it's a great deal. I grabbed some eggs and got to work. I took some appels and cut three slices, and put it on one of the waffels, got black berries and put it on another, and I got two strawberries and put it on my waffel. I cut and orange into nine slices and put three in each plate, and ate one. I got some bacon just about when the eggs were done. I put them on three toasts, everyone had a bacon peice and two eggs, forming a smiling face. I then made three hot cocoas and put three marshamallows in each, one white, one blue, and one pink. I'm extremely picky because I want it to be perfect. Plus, it's about three. They will wake up any moment now.

_**(Satsuki)**_

I woke up to an amazing odor and a warm soothing feeling as I did not open my eyes yet. My eyes slightly openedand I had a fuzzy view of Iori. I was lying down beside him on the couch and his arms were wrapped around me. I pushed my face against his white coat, which made me feel better. Yeah.. this feels nice...

Wait, WHAT.

I realized my position and sat down, flushing, as his arms refused to move off of me. His messy blonde hair was everywhere and his glasses were on the table. I looked around the place, I realized we were in the living room. An almost empty bowl of popcorn beside us and a dirty remote. Oh! I remember now. We were watching a horror movie yesterday! I sighed in releif and started playing with his hair. Kind of feeling bad for cutting mine. I kept playing with his hair and brushing my hands through it. His eyes slightly opened. Oh no, did I wake him? He sat down beside me on the couch, moaned then yawened. His eyes closed again and put his hand on my face, making flush brighter pink.

"Hm? Satsuki? Good morning."

He stretched and rubbed his eyes then crossed his legs and looked over at me for about approximatley ten seconds. His eyes fluttered open as he looked around, just as I did. Looking at the sunlight, which means it's not time for work yet.

"Morning, Iori."

He just grinned like an adorable idiot and continued to look around.

"Morning, love birds."

We both looked over at the doorway where Ryuko was standing crossed armed and leaning on the edge of the door with an amuse look.

"Love birds?"

Iori snatched the words off of my tongue, questioning Ryuko.

"You two were in deep sleep yesterday after whatever you were watching. You guys were all cuddly wubbly mode that I didn't want to wake you up."

My eyes caught off guard a blushy Iori.

"A-anyway, shouldn't you be in bed, Ryuko?"

"Well, sis, I couldn't sleep so I decided to make you people break fast, before you're off to work."

"You did?"

"Look for yourslef. It's in the dining room. Come on."

She walked away as Iori and I exchanged glances at each other. We got off the couch and went to the dining room. We were quite surprised.

"Wow. I wonder what type of mom you'll be."

"Shut up, Iori. I haven't even dated yet and I don't know if I plan to."

"That sounds extremely familiar, doesn't it?"

Iori wiggled his eye brows and looked at me, hinting Uzu. I let out a cuckle as Ryuko raised an eye brow.

"Whatever, alright, I made the apple one for Satsuki, the blackberry for Iori, and the starwberries mine."

We went and sat down at our plates and looked around.

"You even made eggs and bacon with toast.."

"And don't forget the hot cocoa! Thank me later, though. Now, I'm gonna eat, and try to sleep again, since I have no scheduele."

~~ After Half An Hour ~~

"Alright, Ryuko, we're leaving."

"Oh.. okay.."

"Hey, don't be so sad. You can do whatever you wnat BUT leave the house or exersice."

"Pfft. Exercise? Since when?"

I raised an amused eye brow and took my scarf, wrapped it around my brown coat.

"Iori, you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and we went on our ways.


	8. Chapter 8 - Was That A Lie?

_**(Ryuko)**_

I sighed and frowned, walking to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Ugh, why can I just sleep?! I'm alone.. again... I sighed once more and got my laptop, put it on my bed, and laid on my stomach. I look at my tumblr and my twitter, then I get bored and just ended up opening youtube like always.

After a while, I get a call, from no one other than Nonnon. I answer the cell phone.

"Hey, Nonnon."

"Hey Ryuko. Heard your so called best friend snuck you out last night."

"Yeah, I'm at home. What'cha callin' for?"

"Nuthin'. Me and Inumuta are just checking on you."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, kid. Anyways, I'm about to do another performance. Care to watch?"

"I know. I always watch them. It's fifeteen minutes from now, right?"

"That's correct. Thanks for always watching them."

"No problem. I mean, I like your taste. It's extremely catchy. I used to not like it. But you used your magic."

"Thanks again, kid. I'm off, now. These people have powdered my cell phone."

I let out a chuckle as she hung up and I threw my phone aside. I searched around for the remote, I found it at the other end of the bed. A growl found it's way out as I stretched to get it, ending up using my foot. I got it and flipped through the channels, looking for the music channel. As soon as I got it, the introcuding hype man was already walking up.

"Of course, ya'll know why you're here."

Some people laughed a little.

"So tell me people, . READY?!"

"YEAAAH!"

I yelled along with them from my room.

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YEAAAH!"

I yelled louder and threw my hands in the air.

"THEN WELCOME, WITH APPLAUSE, OUR BELOVED, NONNON JAKUZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

People started screaming and throwing their hands in the air while I just let our a small 'Woo!' and shook in my bed. She had planned it as flashy as usual, which I kind of admired, from Nonnon. She wasn't one for such attention. As I listened to the catchy tune, I wiggeled in my bed and enjoyed it like I always do.

After it was over, I had nothing to do again. I flipped through the channels, one by one, finding nothing interesting, I closed the t.v and put my lap top aside. I gave up in the end. Right before I decided to go to sleep, I got another call from Nonnon.

"Hey again."

"Hi."

She was short on breathing. Of course she'd be. She was dancing and singing everywhere.

"They say I'm going to this party made especially for me to receive some kind of award, and I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come. Because Inumuta said he's coming. Well, with me. It's at that one center beside 'The Big Mall' thing. They also say it's like, at night, which is what I'd like. They said near ten or ten thirty. Something of that kind."

"I'll definetly come. I'm not sure about the guys, though. Especially not sure about Mako and Ira."

"I'll be asking about them, but I'm sure they'll all come. Make sure Sastuki comes though. My own best friend has to be there."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Don't forget to wear a dress, you tomboy."

"Whatever. When is it?"

"Well, it's next Sunday, so I suppose you'll be able to come, right?"

"Yep. Is there gonna be this weird paparazzi thing?"

"Yep."

"Owh man.."

"At Friday, I'm gonna go shop for more dresses. I can't get enough. When Satsuki says yes, get her along. If Mako does, I'm getting her, too."

"Ugh, how can you like these things?"

"How can you not like them?"

"Anyways, cya."

"Cya!"

She laughed and hung up again. I was gonna have to go shopping, anyways. I called Satsuki.

"Hey sis."

"Yeah, Ryuko?"

"Nonnon just called and she's having an award party at the center beside 'The Big Mall' next Sunday. She wanted you to come. I'm going anyways, and so is Inumuta. They still didn't ask the others so I thought you should be first."

"Sure, I'd love to come."

"Don't forget to wear a dress."

"Oh.. Wait, are you gonna wear a dress?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to."

"For the second time in your life, right?"

"Yeah, I had to wear a dress back then. It was Mako's wedding, what did you expect? Oh, and also, Nonnon said that at Friday she's gonna go shopping for dresses and wants to drag us, including Mako if she agrees, you up for it?"

"Sure."

"I'm gonna have to, anyways. I have one dress. ONE DRESS. I don't think I'll wear one dress for the rest of my life."

"I have to get back to work, now. Holding REVOCS with normal clothing is harder than I thought. I've got only an hour left. Iori, too. Speaking of him, I'll be informing Iori."

"I'll tell Uzu. M'kay, bye, sis."

"Bye."

She hung up. Alright, now calling Uzu.

"Wassap, idiot!"

"Wassap, retard!"

"Nonnon just called and she's having an award party at the center beside 'The Big Mall' next Sunday. She wanted everyone to come. I'm going anyways, and so is Inumuta and Satsuki. They still didn't ask Mako, Ira, and Iori, but I'm on it. So.. you coming?"

"When is it?"

"She said around ten or ten thirty."

"I'm in."

"Cool."

"So, you're telling me, you're gonna wear a dress? For the second time in your life?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, wow, I'm actually excited to see that."

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. If I was a girl I'd hate them, too. So, I won't judge."

"Finally some one understands!"

"Hey, am I suppose to wear a suit?"

"Yuppers.

"Blech. I have to get back to my class. These empty-headed dolphins are having trouble just running."

"Oh that must be hard. Anyways, bye dumbass!"

"Bye, jackass!"

I sighed and threw my phone aside. It was nine. I decided to stay awake. They get home at about ten. So this shouldn't be a problem. I have to wait an hour. Not much of a biggie, right?

I closed the T.V and laid on my back as I watched the ceiling. It hit me again. The secret.. How can I tell anyone? I .. can't... For their safety.. For their sake.. I can't. But at the same time, for their safety, and for their sake, I have to. How.. They have to know.. Either way they're in danger, but..I just can't bring myself to tell them. I sighed once more and pushed my face to the pillow.

"What am I gonna do now.."

Ah, yes.

"Oi, Soroi."

A door slightly opened.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Get Iori and Satsuki with a limosene."

"Yes ma'am."

He shut the door and left.

_**(Satsuki)**_

I brushed my hands through my air and closed my coat, ready to finally leave. I walk outside to see something unexpected.

"Lady Satsuki, please follow me."

"Um.. I didn't order a limosene, Soroi."

"This is accoriding to Lady Ryuko's orders."

I followed him, oblivious of what's happening. He opened for me the car door and I found Iori sitting in there.

"They're doing that to you, too?"

"Yeah."

I sat down at the opposite of Iori.

"Know why Ryuko's doing this?"

"Thinking.. But I can't find a reason."

~~Three Minutes Later~~

"We're here."

"Already? It usually takes us quarter an hour to get here, like, both of us."

"Oh well."

I reached out for the handle then the door opened out of nowhere. My hand quickly backed away as I glanced at Iori, who shrugged it off. I walked out and opened the door with my keys. We entered. As Soroi took the keys and closed the door behind us, I heard loud thumping footsteps and an 'Oh, shit!'. Then a slamming door. I glanced at Iori once more who this time, didn't know what to do. I walked over to Ryuko's room and slightly opene the door as Iori titled his head and put his hand on my shoulder to see what's going on. Ryuko was faking to be asleep, looking at the other side.

"Ryuko we know you aren't asleep."

"Well, I'm trying. So please leave."

My eyebrows lifted and I looked at Iori, who just looked at me with the same expression. I walked over to Ryuko and sat down beside her as Iori just stood behind me.

"Umm, Ryuko, are you ... okay..."

Iori drifted off and looked towards Ryuko, with an almost shocked look on his face. I looked at the same direction as he was, and I saw red.

"I said, leave."

I pulled her and saw her wet, yet red bleeding arm, wrapped up.

"Ryuko, what happened!? Are you oka-"

"I just tripped and fell over and one of the big cuts opened, okay? I just didn't want you to get worried."

"You idiot.. Why'd you call the limosene, though?"

"UUhh ehh..From now on, we stick together. No has to be alone."

"Ummm."

"Just listen."

"I.. I.. okay.."

"Now leave."

I was so confused.. Iori put his hands on my shoulders and pointed his head towards the door. I got up slowly and walked away, closing the door behind us.

"What was that.."

"I'm not sure either, Satsuki.."

I sighed as we walked to out rooms.

"But, I'll tell you this,"

I lifted my head from the ground.

"that cut wasn't there this morning."

He turned around and walked into his messy room. I stood in the hallways for a while, wide-eyed. Then walked into my room.


	9. Chapter 9 - Visits

_**ATTENTION: WARNING. THERE IS SLIGHT FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE CONSIDER SQUEEING IF THIS IS YOUR OTP LIKE ME. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

After what happened with the three people with a day, the same thing happening, just not them checking on her, she rests in her bed and thinks.

_**(Ryuko)**_

"UUUUGGHH come on, Ryuko, one more day. Just. One. More."

I lay in my bed motionless as the lonely me waits for the day to be over. I shift sides in process and try to sleep, no luck though.

"That's it. I'm done with this."

I get up and get dressed into my white T-shirt and my black jacket with my orange scarf and blue jeans. My normal white shoes were unclean, so I got my black ones and put them on.

"Hm. Not bad for a weird outfit combination. Say, when did I ever get an orange scarf?"

I shrugged it off and took hit white coat with me. Just when I was about to leave, I was stopped by no one other than Soroi.

"La- .. Ryuko, I'm sorry, but I got precise orders from Lady Satsuki not to allow you to leave for these previous days, and this is the last one."

"I'm sorry, Soroi, it's just that gaming isn't doing the trick today. I'm just going to see how Uzu's class does, that's all. I've been curious for a while."

"But-"

"Please?"

"I just don't want to get fired after all these years.."

"Don't worry, I won't allow it."

I winked as he gave a slight smile.

"Now remember, 'I do not know where she went.'"

"But I cannot lie.."

"Okay, okay, I'll scratch this one out. But just, if they ask you, tell them, but also them that I don't want them to follow me. It's just.. creepy. I mean, I'm coming home, not like I'm not gonna."

"Understood."

"Bye bye! Arigato."

I was out the door and sighed in releif as I closed the door behind me. I looked at the time on my cell phone.

"Hm. Looks like class just started."

I jogged to keep myself warm from the cold, not breaking a sweat.

_**(Uzu)**_

"Again!"

The entire class started to run and do the moves I just showed them, but they just aren't getting it. I sighed and slowly facepalmed as I walked forward.

"Look, you guys aren't getting it. I'll show one last time."

I ran with my sword to the dummy we exersice on and swiftly ran behind, as it turned around, I striked it on it's head then yelled out:

"Men!"

Then striked it on the trunk,

"Do!"

Then, the final move, a strike on the forearm,

"KOTE!"

As I striked, I send the thing flying across the room and yelled again,

"Think fast!"

It flew among two students, who barely dodged it, as the one behind them didn't, and gets hit in the face with it.

"Alright. Get dummy number 26 out the locker."

The student that was hit stood painfully and 'Yes sir!'ed me as he ran, almost embarressed, to the locker.

"Not bad, compared to what you used to do to me."

I heard the very familiar voice and the room turned its head to the door. There was Ryuko, leaning on the door side with an amused eye brow lift and crossed arms.

"Oi! Ryuko! So good to see you! What're are you doing here, though? Shouldn't you be at home resting for today?"

I said and walked towards her as she started to walk, too.

"Yeah, but gaming isn't too much fun when you're idiotic best friend isn't around to joke with and probably get reported with on the game."

"Yehaha, I guess that's true."

While she was walking, she suddenly fell and almost hit the ground. Luckily, she fell a little close, so I was able to catch her without falling over.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just, I came here on foot, so my legs hurt and my head is ringing a little bit."

She put her hand on her face and rubbed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Woah, on foot? Oh, don't tell me you snuck out.."

"Well..."

"You kid, are trouble."

"Hey, you snuck me out of the hospital three days ago, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, need help?"

"I'd love some."

I took her arm and swung it over my shoulders, almost carrying her. I've sure become taller. We sat on a bench nearby.

"So, what brings you here bud?"

"I got bored, and I was kind of curious how this goes so I came."

"Seems legit."

"Speaking of which, why is your class staring at us?"

I looked over to see my class indeed staring at us.

"I guess they never saw me that friendly ever since the first month."

"Why? Aren't you friendly anymore?"

"Nope. These guys just wanted to see my second face, so I gave it to them."

"Tch, they haven't seen anything I've seen. Remember when you almost killed me?"

"Who'd forget that?"

We both laughed as the class just stared at us, mostly, me. Oh wait. Here goes the announcment.

_**(Ryuko)**_

"Oh yeah, right. PEOPLE. LISTEN UP. THIS RIGHT HERE, IS MY BEST FRIEND. She is extremely athletic and fit, and probably could do better than you,"

I slightly blushed, but he didn't see me, because I was behind him,

"so, would you show her what you got, or are you just going to embarress yourselves?"

"NO!"

The entire class yelled.

"Then, run laps around the class, GO!"

Uzu clapped as they lined up and started running around the huge place. Uzu sighed and sat beside me.

"Am I gonna get in trouble for this?"

"Nope. At least while I still live. Now, can you explain why my cuts didn't go away?"

Uzu sighed once more as he started explaining.

After a while, I got it.

"So, you're saying, I could become a human, or die?"

"Don't say that, God!"

"Now you know how I felt."

He crossed his arms and filled his cheeks with air and looked at the class.

"Okay people, that's enough. Take a break, then you fight each other. Choose your partner."

"Oi! Uzu! How come you give them breaks and when I was your student, you didn't give me any!"

"You're you. They're them. There's a big gap here."

I chuckled as most students gazed at us. We had our hands behind our heads and our legs wide open like seal fins. We sat beside each other and just looked around, chatting.

"Alright people break's over."

The students got up and Uzu changed his sitting leaned forward and put his hands on his legs and looked closely at his students. For all I know, Uzu is a good teacher. Maybe they're just dumb kids or maybe he's going too hard on them.

In a distance I spotted a kid getting his butt kicked everytime he gets up. I walked over to him as Uzu looked at me in confusion, and so did the class.

"Dude, your stance is all wrong."

I lend a hand as the person took it and stood up.

"You put your left leg backwards a couple of steps, you straighten your back, you put your left hand under your right one and solidify your grip, and lastly, you head has to look straight, and your eyes seek the place you hit. But be on your guard and predict your opponent's moves, it would come in handy."

I used it in action and took the sword from his hand and kicked his partner's butt.

The guy nodded and looked at his opponent with the stance gave him. The other one attacked first and the guy stepped back, letting out a 'men!' as he striked his head, he yelled out 'do!' as the other stood up again, striking his trunk. Then lastly, when he tried to defend, he yelled out 'kote!' striking his forearm, and the other one fell.

He looked at me as I gave a thumbs up and a smile in return.

"How did you know that, though?

"You see you aren't the only students around. I used to be Uzu's student, too."

All eyes landed on Uzu, who just looked confused.

"What?"

I walked up to him.

"Hey, bruh, time's up."

He looked at his cellphone to check the time. And yes. It was time to go home.

"Class dismissed."

He clapped once again as the students grabbed their stuff to leave.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Sure. I don't want to run again."

While we were walking to the door, my head started ringing again, but his time, it was extreme. I couldn't take it. My eyes almost closed and my body went sore.

"Uzu.."

He looked behind him, at me, then had a worried look on face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I don't... feel too good..."

I collapsed on the floor and passed out whilevthe last thing I heard was Uzu talking to me and shaking me softly

"Oi! Oi! Dammit, she passed out.. She should've stayed home and rested. I'm gonna take her to my house. Let's just hope Satsuki doesn't kill me. Or her."

Then his voice drifted off and my eyes went completley shut.

I woke up to the sound of Uzu talking again. This time, I was in a bed. With his coat on, and a hot towel on my head.

"Yes... Yes Satsuki, for the millionth time, she's fine. She just passed out. ... It wasn't my fault she wanted to show the student how to do it.. ... Hey, could you stop blaming me for stuff? You should be thanking me, dammit."

I put my hands to the sides of the bed and started to lean forward, in attempt to get up. Uzu then noticed.

"Oh look. She's up. Gotta go."

He hung up then rushed to me and got one of his knees on the bed and put his hand on my chest and pushed my back.

"You should really stay low for today, I don't want you passin' out no mo."

I sighed and let go, putting my head back.

"For how long was I out?"

"An hour and a half. To be exact."

"Let me guess.."

"Yes, yes, I got you here and put the towel and the coat and stuff."

I looked away for a while then I pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks.. Again.."

"Any time, bud, any time."

He hugged me back then let go.

"Well, onto the couch I go."

"Wait, the couch?"

"You are sleeping in my bed..."

"Oh... Is there any other option?"

"I'm not sure if sleeping beside you is an option.."

"Course it is. It's your bed. Hop on. Or is the little monkey shy?"

"Shut uppppp you're acting just like Noonnoooonnn."

I chuckled and put away the towel. He lay beside me in silence after saying good night. I looked over and he was already asleep. I'm guessing he's always this exhausted..

I hesitated about something, but I did it anyways. I shifted to his direction and hugged him from the back. I'm glad he's looking on the opposite side, or else he'll catch me blushing.


	10. Chapter 10 - Please

**Wassap ;D I'm gonna try to go back to narrator, sorry if this chappie sucks and sorry for the late update. Writer and drawer block XD.**

Ryuko woke up with her eyes fluttering open. Today is the day where the mamby-shbamby resting ends. She gets to walk freely again.

She was going to sit up, but she was blocked off by an arm. An arm that was swung all away over her chest to her other side, hugging her softly. An arm that looked too familiar to not recognize.

Uzu's arm.

_'Oh, right, yesterday.'_

She whispered silently. She looked over at him, peacefully and innocently sleeping beside her. She traced her fingers swiftly through his hair, tracing to his bare back.

_'Wait, is he shirtless?'_

She sighed as she looked over to the time beside her.

_'It's 4 AM .. He wakes up 6 AM to go to his job at 7 AM then stops at 4 PM then goes back to work at 6 PM then goes homeat 10 PM and as I recall, he sleeps 11 PM. Why do I know all this?' _

(AN: Italic words are either words in mind or words said too silently that they're not heard OR words that are naive or rarely, yelling ones.)

She sighed once more after she decided to let him sleep. It's too early. She let her head rest on the pillow, then suddenly, the guy moved. This time, instead of him being on his belly, and his arm on her, his full attention went to her as he shifted sides and hugged her with both hands.

_'This guys likes to cuddle while asleep huh.. That's new information.'_

She turned around to him and kept her hands up close to her face, which was on his chest.

_'Damn, when did he get that tall?'_

She rested her head on her hands, which were on her best friend's chest and went back to sleep.

~~Hours Later~~

Ryuko woke up once more, yawning. She realized that there was no longer any arms hugging her, or any best friend sleeping beside her. She felt panic go through her chest as she looked around for her best friend. She looked at the time.

"9:30?! Wow, I slept a lot."

She got up and stretched, barely keeping her balance. She looked around, the room was tidier than she recalled. She made the bed before she noticed a note on the drawer.

"Sorry for leaving before you wake up, at least without a warning. I got you some minty-freshy-breather-thingys because your toothbrush isn't around. :P "

"Minty-freshy-breather-thingys? Oh, Uzu.."

She picked up the minty-freshy-breather-thingys and took.. one. It wasn't so bad, since she just woke up. She walked out the room after she did the bed, to the kitchen. She found another note.

"Look in the fridge C: ."

I opened the fridge then found a plate of waffles with with strawberries on top, and another note.

"I figured since you and me like waffels, I made you some, and since you likes strawberries, I put some on top. I know you'd get kinda angry at me, but it just didn't feel right to leave you in meh house doing stuff while I should do it for you O".."

"Aw.. Don't worry, Uzu, I'm not mad."

She smiled in amunsment as she took out the plate, then ate. She washed the dish then, the bell rang.

"Huh? So soon?"

She approached the door slowly, then opened it.

"Hi."

Her eyes widened as the person infront of her was the same person that beat her up.

"What do you want?"

"Come on, I'm only here for the guy. Don't let me give you another beating."

"I'm not scared!"

"I didn't ask you to be. Did you tell anyone about our little secret?"

"No.. I just told that I had one. You already knew that."

"Trust me, even if you lied. I'd know. The gash on your arm heal?"

He grabbed her arm and violently squeezed it. She almost screamed, but held it in while moving her hand away.

"Says the one who gave it to me."

"I gave you that as a warning, but trust me. I will hurt everyone."

"No! No, don't hurt them!"

"You know I'm only here for . And you know that, very, very, well."

He held her jaw with his hand and smirked at her. That smirk was long gone onto Ryuko's face, after she spat on him.

"You want me to speed up the process? Very well."

He pushed her on her back onto the floor, as she stared at him wide eyed as he rose his machete in the air. He knocked over a vase and broke it.

"I don't have time to waste on you. I'm planning. Utter a word,"

He held the machete to her neck as she lay on the floor with the support of her elbows, slightly sitting.

"blondie's gone by morning."

She held her breath and looked at the guy with the glasses, as he fixed them and walked out. She stood up, then before him closing the door..

"This never happened, did it now?"

A wild grin formed on his as he shut the door. She fell to her knees and her head bowed low. Her hands were on their backs, to her sides. Tears fell down from her face as her eye brows twitched. She stared at the gorund. The door opened once more, she flinched, but kept in place silently.

"HELLOOOO I'M HO- Woah!"

This time it was Uzu. She still kept silent as the tears continued cascading down her face. Uzu closed the door and kneeled beside her, he started to shake her.

"Oi! Oi! Snap out of it!"

She looked up at him, realizing it was her best friend.

"Are... Are you okay?"

"Are you asking about me? Ask about you! You're the one who was crying!"

She stared for a while. Then her eyes narrowed, trying to forcer her tears back in. Her lips twitched downward.

"Are.. you.. okay..?"

She asked once again, Uzu this time was just surprised.

"Yes.. I'm okay.. Wh- ACK!"

Before he knew it, she was crying in his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso, and clutching on his shirt with her hands.

"I can't do anything! I felt so helpless! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do!"

She started crying harder into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back and traced his fingers through her hair.

"Sh.. sh.. It's okay, it's oka-"

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! IT WILL _**NEVER**_ BE OKAY!"

He couldn't answer back. He didn't even know what was wrong. He continued comforting her, until she eventually stopped.

"So.. are you gonna tell me what's wrong or are you just gonna weten my shirt?"

"I ... I can't."

"Why can't you?"

He looked at the girl in his arms, just after some time, she raised her head, looking at his. Her blue eyes and her pale face almost turned red from those tears.

_"Why can't you?"_

He repeated the question in a much calmer tone. She stood up as he did the same.

"Because.."

"Because?"

"Well.. I can't tell you that either."

"Oh for - I'm your best friend! Whatever is it, I have to know! No one can see you like that, especially, _**NOT**_ me!"

"I can't! For your own safety, I can't!"

His face went blank.

"W..What...?"

Ryuko stepped once backwards, he stepped once forward.

"Ryuko, please-"

She stepped once backward again, she shook her head and tears filled her eyes once more. Then opened the door and started running.

"Ryuko, no!"

She didn't know where she was heading, but she knew for sure, she wasn't going home. Uzu started to follow her.

"Ryuko!"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME! PLEASE! STAY AWAY! And... AND KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON IORI!"

"Iori?"

He stopped. Then after a while, she went out of sight.

"I hope you know what you're doing.."

He walked back to his house, then dialed Satsuki.

"Satsuki.."

"I'm on my way to get Ryuko."

"Well, bad news, she ran off."

_**"EXCUSE ME!?"**_

He pulled the phone away from his ear, then pulled it closer again.

"What do you mean, _**'RAN OFF'**_?!"

"I mean, she ran off. When I came back home she was crying. Then, when I asked what's wrong, she ran off! Did I do something here?"

"No.. You didn't.. We're going to wait. If she's not here by morning, I'm calling off a search party."

"She said not to follow her.."

"Are you seriously going to follow that?"

I noticed the broken vase. The vase she got for me when I was looking for furniture for this place with her. The one she really liked.

"Satsuki, something's not right here..."

"What do you mean?"

"She said to keep a close eye on Iori."

"Why-"

He hung up. Then kneeled by the vase.

"Please tell me that he wasn't here..."


	11. Chapter 11 - Clifftop

It was the day after Ryuko ran off. At night, Uzu immediatley grabbed his white coat and green shirt, with my white shoes and pants. He snatched his flashlight, and walked. He didn't need the car where he was going.

He thought of the many places she could be at, and thought he should go to the one she'd probanly go to. It's most likely for her to be there 'cause she'd always go there when she was upset when they were kids. Apperantly, he used to go there, too. One of the many things they shared.

He found himself standing infront of the woods that he was supposed to pass to get to that place. He turned my flashlight on and walked through the rainy trees.

The moon was out of sight, so my only chance was the flashlight. What ran through his mind was Red Streak. Yeah, that's her nickname. Atleast it's better than "TRANSFER STUDENT." He immitated Nonon's voice through his head, and smiled weakly at his own thoughts.

It was still raining. More like a waterfall. The droplets were slipping down his green hair and white coat. If the weather was so bad, how can she handle it?

Oh, he shouldn't have thought that. Now he's worried.

He rubbed his eyes, the view was fuzzy. The rain was strong. Almost strong enough to blow away Guts.

"blow away" . Those two words ran through his head, that's when he realized how strong the wind was. The trees were waving back and forth, but he was too determind to let something such as strong wind stop him.

He wasn't gonna callout her name like and idiot, she'd run. He knows much more than Satsuki.

That's when he finally reached the place. The highest place around. Hounji was destroyed after all.

It was the clifftop. It was so high that if you looked at someone from here, you'd think that they were a black figure in the night, on the moon.

And just as he expected. There she was. Sitting on the clifftop in the midle of the rain, staring at the moon and the water. He closed his flashlight and leaned on a tree, letting the rain soak him some more.

"I knew you'd be here."

The girl gasped at his voice, turning around.

"Uzu! What are you doing here?"

"Came looking for you, dummy. And I knew this place would be the place you'd be at."

She got up and ran infront of him, then she sucked a deep breath.

Then he saw a trickle on water on her cheeks. He was pretty sure that wasn't rain.

"You've been crying.."

"Whaaat? PFFFT! Noooooo .."

"I can tell your lying.."

He heard her mutter a "Dammit.." under her breath, letting out a silent chuckle. Then she looked up at him and sighed.

"Okay look, I can explain. you know that I know that we know that we both used to come up here when we're upset, down, stressed, or any of such. I am one of them. It was also part of you finding me here, because you know that I know that you know that I know what I'm doing and-"

She was cut off by arms, wrapping around her. She was pulled into a tight hug. She didn't expect it, to be honest with herself. She thought he was just gonna scold or make fun of her. But insted, she was in a deep hug. A hug she needed.

"I'm just glad you're okay.."

He whispered behind her head. He sensed her blink a few timed before she moved her hands from under his, wrapping them around him.

After a couple of seconds, they let go with smiles on their faces. He took off his coat handed it to her. Her eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah, it's wet outside but warm inside, you've wore it before."

She grinned and accepted it, putting it on.

"Do you wanna go or stay awhile?"

"I was thinking of staying here a while."

"Will you explain, though?"

"I ... I can't.. You'l -You'll figure it out on your own, though! ... Although I really hope you don't.."

"It hurts knowing that your best friend is hiding something that hurts THEM so much, and they ain't tellin' ya."

"Just come along.."

He smiled and sat beside her. She was curled up in a ball, shivering a little. Even if she had heavy clothes on, she was cold. Apperantly, his coat isn't doing much.

He sat behind her and wrapped his legs and arms around her, expecting her to turn around in either confusion, or anger. ... But nothing happened. All that happened was that a shaky sigh escaped her "smiling in releif" lips. She pressed the back of the wet coat onto his chest, looking happy.

They stayed there, rain dripping heavily on out heads. ...Well, his head.

After a while, she silently spoke.

"We should go now. Starting to feel a little tired.."

She yawned softly as they exchanged smiles.

The pair got up and started walking. Just the second they got up, she almost feel back down.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just.. sprained my ankle while running here yesterday."

"You shouldn't pressure it."

"I'm fine, really."

She took another step, but this time, she fell.

"On second thought, maybe I should listen to you for once.."

The green-haired male laughed, and carried her bridal-style. The girl just wanted to rest in his arms and sleep. He strolled out of the woods in a lick of time, it almost made no sense. He was strolling on the road. She rested her on his chest, letting out another shaky sigh.

"Don't sleep on me, we need to make you take a shower first and change so you don't get sick."

"You are a comfy pillow, Monkey, what can I say?"

The pair giggled and continued to walk.

"Hey Monkey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm staying over at yours tonight, right?"

"If you want to. I could walk you home after you take a shower and a couple of my clothes. My house is closer, and I can't risk walking all the way to yours."

"I'd like to stay over, if that's okay."

" 'Course it's okay, Red Streak. You're always welcomed in my house."

He opened the door with one hand, closing it behind him with foot. Their soaking wet clothes bathing the wooden floor with them.

"Well.. I'm gonna have to clean that later."

He walked carrying her, all the way to the bathroom door, then he put her down.

"You go here, I'll go to the other bathroom. I'mma give you my grey sleeved shirt, should be oversized on you, and black sweatpants., should that be enough or do you need anything else?"

"It's more than enough. Thanks alot."

"No prob, Red Streak. Now get in there before you catch a cold. You can get to choose bathtub or shower. I don't mind."

She smiles walks into the bathroom, then waits for the clothes. Uzu goes and gets them, placing them in the Ryuko's pale hands. She smiles once more and closes the door.

The Monkey sighs, and leaves for the other bathroom.

"Alright Uzu, I'm-"

The female feels a round of panic dwelling over her when she finds no one in the other bathroom.

"Uzu?"

She keeps looking, then sees him sitting, more like laying, on the couch. He had a brown shirt on, with other white pants. Innocnetly sound asleep.

Since when did guys look this cute asleep? And since when was the Monkey innocent?

The Red Streak sighs, then runs over with all the speed she can and looks in drawers of him bedroom, before she comes back running with a blanket.

She puts the blanket on her sleeping best friend, and he had a couch pillow sleeping on. Just as the blanket touched his skin, he smiled and grabbed it closer in his sleep.

She exhales, hugging her sleeping buddy, then walks over to his bedroom and bellyflops over it, automatically covering herself with the blanket.


End file.
